Batman Of 2047 (TV Series)
Batman Of 2047 is a 2018 television series based off of an older Bruce Wayne passing off the mantle of the Batman to his son Damon Wayne Created by Greg Berlanti, Christopher Nolan 2018-2019 Cast * Liam Hemsworth as Damon Wayne / Batman ll- 23/23 * Emma Watson as Laura Gordon * Harrison Ford as Old Bruce Wayne- 21/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Naiomi Fox * Teri Hatcher as Commissioner Barbara Gordon Recurring * George Clooney as Derrick Powers / Blight- 19/23 * Sebastian Stan as Mason Powers- 12/23 * Stephen Amell as Anton Church * Jensen Ackles as Dick Grayson / Red Hood- 3/23 Episodes # "Pilot Part One"- Damon Wayne, the son of the original Batman, arrives in Gotham City to begin college, and Bruce decides to reveal to him the truth. Meanwhile, a new Deadshot employed by KOBRA, attacks Gotham City, and Bruce tells Damon to become the next Batman. Damon as Batman attacks Deadshot, but a bunch of Kobra agents arrive and begin shooting. Bruce creates a distraction, allowing Batman to defeat Deadshot. In the end, Damon decides to continue being the next Batman. Later, Anton Church becomes interested in the new Batman, and hires more Kobra agents to go after him. # "Pilot Part Two"- After stopping a few KOBRA agents, Derrick Powers owner of Power Tech discovers about the New Batman and hired his new goons, The Royal Shadow Guards to go after him. At the end Derick turns into Blight with a burning skull. # "Realization"- Damon begins to struggle by balancing his personal life, as well as his Batman persona. Meanwhile a Kobra agent named Woof begins blowing up buildings, and steals a weapon designed to destroy the city. Damon goes to his father for advice, and Bruce explains that he needs to balance out his identity, like Bruce has always done. Batman goes after Woof, and before Woof could kill him Batman kills him. Later, Anton Church becomes interested in the new Batman, and Naiomi Fox begins to think that Damon is the new Batman. # "The Shapeshifter"-Bruce decides to take Wayne Industries back from Derrick, however, Derrick begins to think that Bruce was the old Batman after he realizes that he has the money to do it and has the motive to fight crime. He then hires an assassin, who he uses a strange gas on to give him the abilities of Clayface, he then sends him to kill Bruce and Batman. In the end, the assassin is kicked in to a river where he melts. Meanwhile, Derrick makes a deal with the leader of KOBRA. #"Lazurus" Damon discovers that KOBRA has a Lazarus drug creating a new Bane. He meets the Comishoner's daughter . Damon falls in love with her. Bruce makes a cure . At the end Anton runs for mayor. #"Discovery"- Naiomi discovers Damon is Batman and she wants to help but Bruce refuses. Then a Man known as Brandon Wilson hunts down Lauren. Damon loses the first few times after him. Then Naiomi creates a special type of smoke screen to lower down his Sight. Then Damon punches him, at the end Mason Powers arrives in Gotham and he talks to Derrick about his condition, later Bruce allows Naiomi to join the team as a hacker. # Category:Batman Of 2047 Category:TV Series Category:Season One Category:Live Action